My Sweet Prince
by Soren429
Summary: Embestía con fuerza entre las caderas de su hijo, que se retorcía de placer entre lágrimas espesas y saladas. Sólo el cielo salpicado deliciosamente de estrellas era testigo del sacrilegio que estaba cometiendo. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ThranduilXLegolas (incesto) Publicado originalmente en amor-yaoi.


**_"My sweet prince"_**

 _Songfic publicado originalmente en amor-yaoi. No es un plagio. He retirado la letra de la canción -parcialmente, sólo dejé las referencias que marcan el ritmo y contexto de la lectura- debido a las normas de fanfiction, motivo por el cual no lo publiqué aquí para empezar. Sin embargo, la canción es de Placebo, y escucharla a la vez que se lee la viñeta realmente logra el efecto._

 ** _"Never thought ..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...I'd feel so ashamed."_**

Embestía con fuerza entre las caderas de su hijo, que se retorcía de placer entre lágrimas espesas y saladas. Sólo el cielo salpicado deliciosamente de estrellas era testigo del sacrilegio que estaba cometiendo ¿cómo había terminado así?

Adoraba a su hijo, siempre lo hizo. Esta vez también, pero de una manera diferente.

Esa piel, que era su piel; y esa, la sangre que corría por sus propias venas. Le pertenecía por derecho natural, divino. Lo cuidaría, sanaría sus heridas con un beso cada una, hasta llegar a su ajado corazón.

 ** _"Me and the dragon..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _you are the one"_**

Porque amar duele, como mil flechas incrustadas en cada centímetro cuadrado del cuerpo.

Duele cuando el amor no es correspondido, duele cuando traicionan y abandonan. Pero duele más el no amar, aunque no parezca, es un sufrimiento similar a la nota aguda e interminable de una flauta, hermosa y vacua de esperanza.

 _-Mi pequeña hoja verde, detén tu llanto. Tu padre está aquí para consolar la tristeza que anida en tu alma._

 _-Tauriel, Aragon… todos. Ninguno, en realidad. El sentimiento aquí en mi pecho no debería existir. Así duele cada vez que mi corazón elige a alguien, pasen cientos o miles de años, padre, ¿siempre será así?_

 _-Tal vez ninguno de ellos es el indicado._

 _Legolas rompió a llorar a los pies de su padre. Era insoportable, la opresión en la garganta como si alguien quisiera asfixiarlo y el gusto acre entre sus labios, se sentía envenenado._

 ** _"Never thought..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...the hole in my vain"_**

-Legolas, eres mio. Mi hijo. Nunca te dejaré solo.- Le susurró al oído. Las fuertes embestidas habían cesado.-Nadie en el mundo merece tus lágrimas, nadie que te ame realmente las provocará.

-Padre… -Susurró el joven elfo. Tomó el rostro de su padre para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

El alma de Thranduil se resquebrajó, pero nadie escuchó el ruido. Era su hijo sufriendo los embates que la vida prodiga a todos, todo el llanto y las súplicas, silenciadas por un beso.

-Está bien, no hables.

Thranduil le besó el rostro, sorbiendo las gotas salinas que recorrían las mejillas del joven elfo. Pasó sus dedos entre las finas hebras doradas del cabello de su hijo. Era verdaderamente hermoso.

-Valiente, listo, noble, perfecto.-Continuó.- Mi amado hijo, no te merecen. Ni Tauriel… peor aún Aragon. No son capaces de apreciar tu belleza o seguir tu intelecto.

-Padre… ¿tú no me dejarás?- en respuesta recibió un delicado beso en la frente.

 _Te amo._

Era apenas un pensamiento, pero Thranduil sintió la voz de su hijo tan real como si hubiese salido de sus labios.

 ** _"Me and my..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _... the one"_**

-Yo también, Legolas. Mi pequeña hoja verde.

 _Te amo desde antes de que vinieras y vieras la luz de este mundo, cuya belleza florece regada de sangre. Esa maldición que pesa sobre ti, probablemente se debe a mi amor, antaño tan fuerte e impoluto; y ahora impuro, incestuoso._

 ** _"Never thought..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _... go break the chain"_**

Thranduil continuó, sus labios se habían apoderado de los de su hijo en un beso interminable. Estaba mal, el entrar profanando el cuerpo de su hijo, darle un placer que nunca debía otorgarle y poseerle por completo. Era la cúspide de su locura, a lo que le había llevado la soledad. Internamente lo sabía, pero era irresistible. Anhelaba volver a sentir el calor de otro cuerpo y esta vez era su propio hijo el que satisfacía esa necesidad incubada por tantos siglos y que ahora nacía en forma de sierpe brillante.

Por supuesto que lo amaba, en el momento preciso pudo hablarle sabias palabras de aliento y zanjar el asunto. Pero ver a su hijo destrozado tocó una fibra en lo más profundo.

Por eso no pensó antes de tomarlo y arrastrarlo, desoyendo las quejas de su hijo, a ese suave y hermoso lugar cubierto de estrellas, en el que nadie podría escudriñar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo despojó de sus prendas y lo redujo hábilmente usando magia que nunca antes creyó que necesitaría.

 ** _"Me and you...,_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Remember"_**

Y decidió marcarlo para siempre.

 ** _"My sweet..._**

 ** _..."_**

 _Nuevamente declaro: My sweet prince (canción) le pertenece a Placebo, y los personajes, a J. R. R. Tolkien._


End file.
